paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Masks (Payday 2)/Infamy
Infamous (Card Drops) Masks= Rare masks are unlocked via card drops. Each card drop has a chance to include infamous items in its loot pool. The chance of getting a mask ranges from at level 1 to at level 90+. Without any DLCs, 12 out of the 50 masks you can receive from a payday are infamous (with all available DLCs as of 30 July 2014, it is 12 out of 69). If you have no masks in your inventory, the chance of receiving an infamous mask during a payday thus ranges from (level 1) to (level 90+). When a mask is in your inventory, that mask's likelihood of showing up during a payday is halved. Playing on Very Hard or Overkill doubles or triples your chance to enable infamous items for that mission's payday (Death Wish does not affect the chance; the author assumes this is a bug). Equipping a fully unlocked Perk Deck increases the chance to enable infamous items by 10% of its normal chance. At level 90+, with all DLCs, every non-infamous mask in your inventory, with no infamous masks in your inventory, with a full perk deck equipped and playing on Overkill difficulty, the resulting chance is . mask3.png| }} $48,750 mask4.png| }} $48,750 hoxton.png| }} $48,750 wolf.png| }} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| }} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| }} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| }} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| }} $61,250 Anonymous.png| }} $45,000 The Cthulu.png| }} $55,000 The Dillenger Death Mask.png| }} $61,250 mask23.png| }} $55,000 |-|Trivia= * The "Anonymous" mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask with a Fu Manchu-style goatee and distinctive Asian look. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". ** The mask description also references the hacktivist group of the same name whose primary icon and public representation is the Guy Fawkes mask. * The "Cthulhu" mask is based on H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulhu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulhu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. * The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. * The "Grin" mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. Bonnie Character Pack You will unlock of the "Bonnie" mask in your inventory, but will have to get the "Bonnie Begins" from a Card Drop. The "Bonnie" mask can't drop during a payday and they can't be sold. They can both be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Bonnie.png| }} Free Bonnie Begins.png| }} Free Hoxton Breakout You can unlock this mask by completing the Hoxton Breakout heist. It can't drop during a payday and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Hoxton Reborn.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Hoxton Revenge You can unlock "The Hard Hat" mask in your inventory by completing the "I'm An Avenger!" achievement. It can't drop during a payday and can't be sold. It can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. The "Hoxton Reborn Begins" mask can be acquired from a Card Drop. The Hard Hat.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Hoxton Reborn Begins.png| }} Free Meltdown You can unlock "Rad Mutant" mask in your inventory by completing the "They Don’t Pay Us Enough" achievement. It can't drop during a payday and can't be sold. It can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Rad Mutant.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Shadow Raid Heist You can unlock this mask by completing the "I Will Walk Faceless Among Men" achievement. It can't drop during a payday and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Somen Mempo.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement StarVR Collaboration You get 1 of the "StarVR" in your inventory the first time when you join the game after Update 69. It can't drop during a payday and can't be sold. It can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. StarVR.png| }} Free Death Wish Update These masks are unlocked by beating every mission (if a missions has a normal and pro job variant, you need to complete both) on a certain difficulty. For example, beat all missions on Death Wish difficulty to unlock the Death Wish Skull. They can't drop during a payday and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Note: '''It should be noted that all DLC missions must be completed for the masks and achievements to unlock even if the players do not own the DLC. This includes DLC released after the Death Wish Update such as Shadow Raid and The Big Bank. '' skullhard.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement skullveryhard.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement skulloverkill.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement skulloverkillplus.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Infamy Reward Masks= These are rewards from the Infamy grid. They can't drop during a payday and it can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Android.png| }} Free Balaclava.png| }} Free Demonshank.png| }} Free Heister Sentry.png| }} Free Kamul.png| }} Free Lurker.png| }} Free The Being.png| }} Free Venger.png| }} Free The Heat.png| }} Free The Plague Doctor.png| }} Free The Butcher.png| }} Free The Specialist.png| }} Free The Spectre.png| }} Free |-|Trivia= * "The Heat" glasses are named after the 1995 film that the PAYDAY series takes much inspiration from, Heat. The glasses resemble those worn by McCauley in the shootout following his crew's bank robbery. * The Plague Doctor mask is a reference to the real-world plague doctors who dond the same mask and are often employed in times of massive disease outbreaks in medieval Europe. It may also be a reference to MAD Magazine's "Spy vs Spy" main characters, namely the White Spy and the Black Spy. ** The Bhagavad Gita (The song of the Bhagavan), a famous Hindu epic text, was mentioned in its description. * The Butcher mask's description references the Pink Panthers, a name given by the Interpol to the real life Slavic international jewel thief network. * The Spectre mask is a reference to the video game Act of Aggression, which had been announced in August 2014, but only released in September 2015, making this the only mask in the game to reference other media before its release. It is based on the Cartel faction's infantry unit called the Punisher, whom represents the Cartel in promotional media. * The Android mask's description is a joke about C-3PO, The protocol droid in the Star Wars series, as he claims to speak 6 million languages fluently. Its appearance and design, meanwhile, are a reference to Daft Punk. * The Demonshank mask is a reference to Sauron from The Lord of the Rings franchise. * The Heister Sentry looks very similar to the Power Rangers helmet, which is also helped by the description, which talks about a full body spandex suit. * The Kamul mask is a reference to Khamul, a Ringwraith from The Lord of the Rings franchise, further supported by the fact that the mask is unlocked alongside the Evil Eye pattern, the appearance of which is similar to the main antagonist, Sauron, from the same franchise. * The Lurker mask appears to be somewhat based on a Xenomorph from the ''Alien'' franchise, with the shape of the head and teeth being similar to that of one. As well as this, the description also makes references about lurking in shadows, a trait commonly seen in Xenomorphs in the films. * The Being mask is based both in description and appearance to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and the 2004 movie Van Helsing. "A Modern Prometheus" was the alternate title to the Frankenstein novel and the appearance of the mask is similar to that of the creations of Dr. Frankenstein known as the Dwergi, which also served as Dracula's henchmen in the film. Their fondness for wheat likely is a reference to Frankenstein's Monster being burned alive in a grain mill in numerous film adaptations. * The Venger mask and description are a direct parody/tribute to the character of Bane from the Batman series. The aspect of the League of Darkness relates to the ''The Dark Knight Rises'' version of the character, while the aspect of the mask being used to inject the user with a serum that granted them super strength relates to the comic/television version of Bane. The name "Nemesis", mentioned in its description, is a clear parody of "Bane". Category:Support Pages